


Vanilla and Sex

by virtualreality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i gotta say that this fic is False and i'm sorry, looking back about 4 years later, precious volleyball children being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualreality/pseuds/virtualreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And standing there in the threshold of his tiny apartment, gripping Shouyou tightly in his arms, eyes closed and saliva mingling and standing so close that he can faintly hear the small boy’s heartbeat, that he can feel him breathing into his mouth, Kageyama feels more content than he has in a long while."</p><p>In which Shouyou and Tobio are in college, and have only just begun referring to one another by first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla and Sex

He wakes in a tangle of limbs, his arms curled around Hinata’s chest and his legs tangling with the shorter boy’s. It’s warm, the feeling of Hinata’s skin against his own, and the other boy is still dozing softly, eyes closed, breathing even, head resting against Kageyama’s chest and slim hands curled into the fabric of the dark haired boy’s sweater. He looks so peaceful that Kageyama doesn’t have the heart to move, and, in doing so, wake the smaller boy. Besides, he knows that once Hinata get up, the time for rest and peace and quiet will be long gone.

Kageyama decides it doesn’t make him a bed person to want to stay like this for just a bit longer, and let’s his eyes fall shut once again.

When Hinata does wake an hour later, it’s with the bleary blinking of bright, round eyes and a quiet yawn as he shakes away his tiredness. Then, he promptly shoots up into a sitting position so excitedly it’s as if he’d never been asleep at all, and does not pause his activity for a single second more.

“Good morning, Tobio!” says Hinata brightly, and Kageyama flinches involuntarily, still not quite used to being referred to so… intimately. Though, he knows he shouldn’t be so surprised. Kageyama has known Hinata for six years (counting their first meeting in middle school), and they’ve been dating for three. Hinata practically lives in his apartment at this point, and they’ve had plans to room together after college for quite a while now. Despite this, calling each other by first name is only a thing they’ve begun to do recently, at Hinata- no, _Shouyou’s_ insistence. It’s not as if they’d called each other by surname before out of coldness, but rather out of familiarity. Kageyama doesn’t like change, but he’s helpless against Shouyou when he wants something.

“Morning,” replies Kageyama, snapping out of his daze, and Shouyou flashes a bright smile in his direction. They’ve gotten much better at getting along throughout the years, now only really bickering playfully over small things. When beginning a relationship with someone like Shouyou, Kageyama has learned it’s important to choose your battles. Most are more trouble than they’re worth.

“I’m hungry!”, announces Shouyou, untangling his legs from Kageyama’s and pulling aside the blanket to jump to his feet. “Tobio, isn’t it your turn to make breakfast?” Shouyou asks with a cock of his head, but they both know this is more of a request than an inquiry. Kageyama stands slowly and with a sigh, but Shouyou’s already left the room.

“Stupid dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama begins, making his way to the kitchen, “Can’t you even cook for yourself?”

“Nope!” replies the redhead with enthusiasm. “Well, I guess I sort of can, but I don’t think you’d like it if I burned the house down…” Kageyama recalls the last time Shouyou tried to make dinner, and give a slight shudder, quickly deciding that he’s willing to cook if it means avoiding a similar experience.

“Nevermind,” says Kageyama quickly, “What do you want for breakfast?” The dark haired boy isn’t a particularly picky eater, and wishes to avoid Shouyou’s whining so early in the morning, if he can. The smaller boy gives a quiet hum and presses a finger to his chin, clearly deep in thought over his breakfast options. After about a straight minute of this, Kageyama loses patience.

“God dammit Shouyou! Just pick something already!” he yells, but the topic of breakfast foods just as flees from Shouyou’s mind.

“Did you just call me Shouyou?” the redhead squeals, “Without any honorific or anything?” He stands from his chair before Kageyama can do so much as flinch, running over to the taller boy and latching onto him like a koala.

Shouyou has grown since highschool, definitely, but so has Kageyama, and by now the pair have just accepted that Shouyou will never be able to kiss Kageyama without the other leaning down, no matter how high on his tiptoes the smaller boy stands. It’s for this reason that Shouyou grips Kageyama’s cheeks in his hands, pulling him downwards so that he’ll be in kissing range.

…The taller boy is used to it by now.

Shouyou only gives him a short peck on the cheek this time, however, a kiss of gratitude for calling him by his first name.

“I’m glad,” Shouyou says with a small smile, giving Kageyama another kiss, this time on the mouth. The small boy’s lips are soft and his eyes flutter shut as he lingers for a few seconds.

When he pulls away, Shouyou is still smiling, but it’s a different smile than his usual wide grin. It’s much softer, much gentler, a smile reserved only for Kageyama and his fragile heart.

The taller boy responds by gripping Shouyou’s face in turn, and the other boy is small, his skin soft beneath Kageyama’s hands as he places a kiss on the other’s forehead. Briefly, he notes that Shouyou’s wild, orange hair smells kind of like vanilla and kind of like sex.  

“So,” Shouyou begins, already speaking loudly once again, as if the past minute or so of intimacy and closeness had never occurred, “How about omurice for breakfast?” And Kageyama sighs, for this is how Shouyou always is, scatterbrained and rambunctious and eager to live as much as possible in the least amount of time. The taller boy is quite used to it, by now.

“Omurice is fine,” Kageyama replies, remembering the leftover fried rice they have from two nights ago. “Just let me check if we have eggs.” He pulls the fridge door open, peering into the carton and discovering there’s only one egg left. That’s not enough for one serving of omurice, let alone two.

“Looks like you’ll have to pick something else, unless you’re feeling like a trip to the grocery store,” says Kageyama, already predicting and dreading the other’s response.

“The grocery store it is!” Shouyou immediately replies. He’s really set on omurice today, for some reason. “Let’s go get changed!”

It’s then, as Shouyou dashes back into the bedroom that Kageyama takes note of the other’s attire. The redhead is clad only in a pair of Kageyama’s boxers (which are much too large for him), and an oversized t-shirt advertising the Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball Club. A blush immediately rises to the setter’s cheeks, and Shouyou notices, shooting the dark haired boy a devious smile.

“You know, I don’t think I remembered to bring clean clothes with me today,” Shouyou begins, the smirk evident in his voice, “Can you loan me some of yours, Tobio?” Kageyama recalls what’d became of the clothes the redhead had worn here, now crumpled in heaps on the dark haired boy’s bedroom floor. The faint blush on Kageyama’s cheeks darkerns.

“I guess I could loan you my clothes, but I doubt they’ll fit you,” replies Kageyama, focused on keeping himself from stammering in embarrassment.

“That’s okay!” says Shouyou immediately.

Kageyama pulls on a plain pair of jeans, and an equally plain tshirt. It’s already spring outside, the sky blue and clear and the breeze gentle, so there’s no need for much more. For Shouyou, he selects a shirt that’s gotten too tight on himself, and a pair of drawstring shorts that the smaller boy can tighten to, hopefully, keep them from falling down. Shouyou can just keep on the pair of Kageyama’s boxers that he’s already wearing. It’s not exactly like this an odd occurrence, after all. The taller boy is quite used to having his clothes stolen.

Once they’ve brushed their teeth, and Shouyou has tried to comb his hair (keyword: _tried_ ), they’re nearly ready to go. That’s when the redhead gives a small exclamation.

“Tobio, I want to wear your old volleyball jacket!,” the small boy chatters, looking at the article of clothing where it hangs by the door.

“Why?” Kageyama responds, “it’s not even cold out today.” He says, genuinely not understanding the other’s request.

“Because I just _want to_ ,” Shouyou whines like a child, balling his hands into fists. To Kageyama, it sometimes seems that his life is an endless cycle of giving into the other’s boy’s demands. _Make me omurice, take me to the grocery store, let me wear your clothes_ , but he also knows that he has no choice but to give in to Shouyou’s silly requests each time. Kageyama is just weak to the redhead in that way. Though he’d never admit it out loud, he really does love to make Shouyou happy.

And it’s for this reason that he finds himself grabbing the black jacket off of the hook, passing it to Shouyou with a small muttering of the familiar, _‘stupid dumbass Hinata’_. However, it’s immediately worth it for the way the smaller boy’s face lights up. The redhead hurriedly pulls on the jacket, giggling and flailing his arms when he finds the sleeves are too long. Kageyama helps him roll them up with a rare, albeit small, smile on his face. When he meets Shouyou brown eyes, and the small boy’s expression seems to brighten even further, he does something that he doesn’t do quite often.

He leans down, once again gripping Shouyou cheeks in his palms, though this is a different sort of kiss from the last time. The smaller boy’s eyes first widen, as Kageyama almost never is the one to initiate kisses, but soon stands on tiptoe to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck. This kiss is open mouthed, but not frantic. Warm breath mingles as Shouyou sighs sweetly, and Kageyama can hear the sound of it, quiet in comparison to the sound of his own heart beating quickly in his chest. Kageyama briefly wonders how things ended up this way, with Shouyou’s slim fingers tangled in his hair and his soft lips on his own and his tongue in Kagayama’s mouth. He wonders how he ended up with Shouyou, when the smaller boy with his pretty face and sunny disposition could have nearly anyone he wanted. And who, faced with all of the options in the world, would settle for someone pessimistic and bitter like Kageyama?

But he tries to put such thoughts out of his mind, for he knows it would make Shouyou sad if he knew, instead focusing on how the other boy still smells like vanilla and sex, but something else too, something uniquely Shouyou that Kageyama can’t quite have enough of.

And standing there in the threshold of his tiny apartment, gripping Shouyou tightly in his arms, eyes closed and saliva mingling and standing so close that he can faintly hear the small boy’s heartbeat, that he can feel him breathing into his mouth, Kageyama feels more content than he has in a long while.

It at this time, however, that Shouyou decides to break the kiss, leaning over to whisper gently in his ear.

“You know I love you, Tobio, but we really ought to get to the grocery store.” Once again, Kageyama’s cheeks flare a faint red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored while procrastinating on my essay for school, and ended up writing this short fic instead! I'm still not really used to writing for haikyuu, but I hope you enjoyed it! It'd be cool if you could let me know what you thought!


End file.
